The invention concerns an electric motor-actuated linear drive in the form of a dual drive for adjusting moveably mounted parts of lying and seating furniture, in particular for the hospital and care sector, comprising two threaded spindles drivable by way of a respective worm gear transmission and arranged in successive and mutually aligned relationship for displacement of a respective stroke element and bearings provided at both ends of each threaded spindle, wherein at least the bearings arranged at the spindle ends which are close to each other are in the form of rolling bearings having an inner race and an outer race.
Known electric motor-actuated linear drives are generally surrounded by plastic housings in which the individual parts of the respective linear drive are fixed between projecting ribs of the housing which are formed thereon. That is problematical in particular in relation to dual drives which as a result frequently have to be of a great structural length by virtue of the large number of ribs which are of a stable nature.